


Not His Usual Workout

by StuckyandEvanstanStuff



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sebastian, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Chris, Top Chris Evans, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandEvanstanStuff/pseuds/StuckyandEvanstanStuff
Summary: While working out with Sebastian, Chris finds it exceedingly difficult to focus.





	Not His Usual Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art credit to: @sebasstian on Tumblr

Working out with Sebastian had been a bad idea, and Chris was deeply regretting his agreement. His focus was on Seb and not the equipment around him, and if he wasn’t careful, he was going to get hurt. Sebastian was sweaty, his clothes clinging to his thick muscles, legs spread wide as he lay on his back, grunts and groans leaving him as if he’d been punched, or if he were getting fucked  _ good _ , and it all drove the blood straight to Chris’ dick. 

“Fuck,” Chris ground out, pushing away from the weight stand. 

He couldn’t take it, the sight of Seb red in the face, grunting deeply with every rep of the heavy weights Don had him holding. His dick was so hard it  _ hurt _ , twitching in interest every time Seb glanced over, or when a crude curse erupted from his full lips. Chris needed a break, and fast. 

Mumbling something under his breath, Chris stormed into the locker room and stripped off his clothes, throwing them on top of his sneakers. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo that doubled as body wash in one hand, gripped his dick in the other to alleviate  _ some  _ of the pressure, and headed to the showers. 

The water hadn’t been turned on for more than thirty seconds and Chris was pumping his cock in his hand. He had a hand slapped against the tile wall and his head was hung, the water beating down against the back of his neck. He had his eyes screwed shut as he imagined it was Sebastian’s hand and lips working over his cock, swallowing him down greedily, long fingers fondling his balls and ass. 

He was gasping, his heart pounding against his ribs, his knees shaking, his balls tightening, but he couldn’t cum, and it had everything to do with the fact that Sebastian had utterly ruined him. They had spent one night together,  _ one _ , two months ago, drunk off their asses. It didn’t matter, though. He  _ needed _ to feel Sebastian’s touch, his lips and tongue. Hell, even his goddamn perfect teeth scraping over the thick ridges that pulsed with blood. 

“Chris,” Sebastian called out. “You okay?”

Chris turned, watching Sebastian with dark eyes and his cock in his fist. “Get in here,” he ordered, his voice low and gritty. 

Sebastian smirked as he reached over and locked the door. He kicked off his shoes and stripped, baring his tight and sweat-slicked body to Chris before entering the showers. Chris grabbed Seb by the back of the neck and hauled him close, devouring his mouth with his, shoving his tongue between Seb’s lips, their teeth clashing together. Sebastian was on his tiptoes, one hand on Chris’ ass, the other covering Chris’ cock. Seb stroked him, relishing in the pulsing veins, in the bumps and ridges. 

“On your knees,” Chris gasped, pushing Sebastian down by his shoulders. 

Without a word, Sebastian took Chris into his mouth and sucked him  _ deep _ into his throat, his teeth scraping over the thick muscle, tongue pushing it against the roof of his mouth. Chris’ hips surged forward, making Sebastian gag, made his eyes water, made his throat constrict around his cock. He gripped Seb’s hair and did it again, and again. 

God, it was a sight, Seb’s throat bulging with his cock, but he didn’t want to cum there, no. And definitely not right then. 

He pulled Seb off his cock and spun him around to face the wall. One of Chris’ fingers circled Seb’s tight hole, and he couldn’t stop from smiling when Seb moaned and pushed back. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Chris asked, fingertip pressing inside. 

“Yes,” Sebastian answered, cheek and palms against the wall, peering at Chris over his shoulder. 

Chris pushed his finger further. “I didn’t hear you.” 

Sebastian whimpered at the intrusion, cerulean eyes rolling back in his head. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy,” Chris praised, a second finger joining the first. “I promise I’ll fuck you. Just gotta open you up first, baby.” 

“Fuck, yes,” Seb practically sobbed as Chris’ thick digits pumped in and out, stretching him. “I need you.”

“I need you, too,” Chris growled against Seb’s ear, teeth catching the lobe. “Fuckin’ can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout you.” 

Sebastian craned his neck and snagged Chris’ lips in his, tugging on the hair on his crown, moaning obscenely against Chris’ tongue when he was suddenly empty. The wide head of Chris’ cock pressed against the tight ring of muscle, and with his hands on Sebastian’s hips, Chris eased himself into Seb. 

“Shit, I forgot how  _ tight _ you were,” Chris groaned. He inched back and forth, the water easing his entry. 

“And I forgot how  _ big _ you were,” Sebastian huffed, back arching, hips tilting. “Fuck, I missed this.”

Chris bottomed out as a shudder of lust slithering up and down his spine. He barely fought the urge to let go and really  _ fuck _ Sebastian senseless, it made him shiver, made his dick pulse, made him snarl with carnal need. He eased out, hissing as Sebastian tightened around him, his body desperate to keep Chris’ cock buried inside. 

“Go on, baby,” Sebastian grit out through his teeth. “Fuck me.”

“I plan on it.” Chris’ hips snapped up, driving the air from Seb’s lungs with a grunt. 

He was relentless, pounding into Sebastian, feet spread, their thighs  _ slap-slap-slapping _ together. God, he needed to cum. He hadn’t been able to in a fucking month, and now he was so close he could damn near taste it. That didn’t mean he was going to leave Sebastian high and dry. 

Chris reached around and gripped Seb’s hot and hard cock, stroking it with the same fervor in which he was being fucked. Sebastian was whimpering, begging Chris to fuck him harder, faster,  _ deeper _ , his cock twitching in Chris’ fist. 

“That’s it, baby,” Chris gasped, his cock swelling inside of Sebastian’s ass. “Cum for me.” He stroked Seb faster, squeezing, and twisting his wrist. “I need you to cum.”

Seb’s head fell back to Chris’ shoulder, a mantra of “fuck, Chris,” bursting out of him, bouncing off the tiles as he came on his stomach and Chris’ fist. Chris was spilling inside of Sebastian several sloppy thrusts later, his hips stuttering, teeth and lips on Seb’s shoulder and neck, primal grunts falling from his mouth. 

Sebastian turned and kissed Chris lazily as Chris’ softening cock slipped out. “Should’a done that sooner,” he chuckled. 

“Should’a,” Chris agreed, his heart hammering painfully against his chest. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed out some out into has palm. 

They showered in silence, Seb borrowing Chris’ shampoo, teasing Chris with moans as he scrubbed his scalp, then worked the lather over his body. If he wasn't careful, Seb was going to get fucked again. 

Chris handing Seb a towel once the water was turned off. They each got dressed, catching the other one staring in interest, sparks dancing down their spines, reigniting the fire deep in their guts. 

Chris was about to unlock the door when Sebastian stopped him. “Come over tonight,” Seb said, his tone thick with lust. 

“You tellin’ me what to do?” Chris joked with a sink. 

“I would never,” Seb all-but purred, kissing Chris quickly. “I just think you’d  _ thoroughly _ enjoy yourself if you did.” 

Chris swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Yeah, I'll be there.” He unlocked the door, getting a damn good view of Seb's ass after he brushed by. 

“See you tonight,” Seb growled. 


End file.
